Shatterd Porcelain
by xCaliforniaSunshineInMyEyes
Summary: This was how it worked since a half year. Sometimes the young couple was happy, but he slowly started to wonder if the price for those little pieces of heaven wasn't too high. Niley One-Shot  :


**Shattered Porcelain**

**A/N: Hey everyone! Well, this is actually my very first Story/One-Shot ever to upload on fanfiction, i just wrote down what just popped into my head while listening to some music (:**

**I am no native english speaker and i hope there won't be to many grammar errors and stuff, anyway, i did my best (:**

**It would be awesome if you guys could leave me a reaview if you liked it or if you didn't, i'm thankful for constructive criticism! **

**Thanks a lot!**

**PS. Happy Niley Day everyone (:**

**PPS: Special thanks to my friend Ashley alias NieyFanForever here on fanfiction, i propably wouldn't have put the story up if she didn't liked it and said i should (: You're awesome! :) 3 **

He looked up when he heard the plate bursting just a few millimeters next to his head on the wall. He stared at the pieces of it on the floor and then, slowly, turned his head to the brown-haired young woman standing a few meters in front of him and staring at him furiously, her hands balled to fists and a shaking body.  
>'Did you just throw a plate after me? A PLATE?', he yelled the last two words and shook his head in disbelief. 'Are you INSANE?'<br>She didn't respond, she just kept staring at him and suddenly kicked against one of the white kitchen-chairs right next to her. 'YOU DESERVED IT NICHOLAS! YOU REALLY DID!'  
>'WOULD YOU PLEASE STOP YELLING AT ME?', he cried and yelled even louder than she just did.<br>He saw tears forming in her eyes but said nothing, he was just looking at her, waiting for her to start the next attack of yelling or screaming or hitting or throwing something after him. This was how it worked since a half year. Sometimes the young couple was happy, but he slowly started to wonder if the price for those little pieces of heaven wasn't too high.

* * *

><p>When Nick and Miley met they weren't looking for a relationship at the moment at all, none of them. He was 19 and just found out that his fiancée cheated on him for more than 4 months. His world was shattered. He thought he would marry Amber one day, everyone called him crazy for his plans to marry at the young age of 19 years, but he thought he knew that she was the one he wanted to spend his life with. And then he found the bracelet. It was a little, inconspicuous, black leather-bracelet lying on the table next to his bed. It had probably been lying there for a few days until he realized it wasn't his. Turns out it was Jasons. Jason. His band-mate for more than 5 years, they had been best friends since junior-high.<br>Miley however, had never been the girl searching desperately for a relationship. To be honest, she ran away from love whenever she could. She stopped believing in happy endings, fairytales and prince charmings when her father walked out the door at her 9th birthday, without saying goodbye. And he never came back, not until today. Maybe he was dead, she didn't even know, and she didn't care.  
>Her heart had become bitter and she liked it that way, until this curly-haired guy stumbled in her life, on a foggy Monday night in a bar in one of the most runned-down bars in New York City. And the most ironic thing was they both shouldn't have been in New York back then. Miley was originally a country-girl, grown up on a farm in Tenessee and wanted to go on a trip to Europe this night, she just graduated and was looking forward to the freedom she would enjoy from now on, after High-School and before College. But her flight got cancelled because weather decided to go crazy above New York this night and so she stood there with not many opportunities and even less money.<br>Nick was a jersey-boy and grew up on the other side of the Hudson-River but decided that this evening he wanted to end his young live. Until today he wasn't exactly sure, if he really would have had the guts to commit suicide, but after Amber threw his heart on the ground and kicked it as hard as anyone could, he was hopeless and desperate. So he walked aimlessly through the streets of the city that never sleeps and ended on a really dirty and cheap bar with way to expensive prices for that stuff they called 'drinks'. Whatever, he thought it was his last drink. It didn't matter anymore.  
>But before he had the time to overthink his plan he met Miley, in this lousy bar in New York City, on a stormy Monday night, when they both should've been on different continents. Maybe that's what you call fate.<p>

After Miley and Nick found each other Miley decided to cancel her journey to Europe and to move in with Nick. Yes, she moved in with Nick after they just met. You may be thinking that he would've become more careful, but… he was head over heels. Head over heels for this loud, bubbly girl with the southern accent and the long, brown, wavy hair. She was so… different than all the girls he knew; she was outgoing and barely stopped talking, but that was OK because sometimes he just liked to listen and don't feeling the pressure to have an opinion to everything all the time. He enjoyed hearing the sound of her voice and her little laughers.

But Nick wasn't the only one who hopefully fell in love. Miley was enchanted after she looked in his hazel eyes for the first time. His shy and quiet nature fit perfectly to her outgoing character and when they kissed for the first time… None of them had no words for this. Sparks flew. They never wanted it to stop.  
>They had a wonderful crazy rush of love and were they happiest people alive for a few wonderful months.<p>

But you gotta wake up to reality one day. Even Nick and Miley had to. After a few months they started to fight for the first time. It wasn't something important, just a stupid argument over something so unimportant that they forgot what it had been before they ended their argument.

But the arguments soon became a daily routine in their relationship. And Miley and Nick knew how to argue. They yelled and cried and screamed and sometimes they didn't talk to eachother for days, what got on the nerves of both of them.

They always made up again but sometimes it seemed like they just made up to fight heavier and louder and harder than ever. One night Nick slept on the staircase in front of their flat cause he couldn't stand to look at Miley for any more minute. She cried herself to sleep that night and he didn't sleep at all.

They just wanted to get happy, to get happy together, but it seemed like that was impossible. He woke up, almost every day simply wondering if that was worth it. Was this love worth all those tears and screams? All those sleepless night and broken memories? Shouldn't love be the one thing that saves two people and gives them hope instead of break them on the inside? Was it worth to make up again? To risk another day full of tears and unspoken accusations?

He didn't think so.

* * *

><p>Nick shook his head again, while he was glaring at his girlfriend and started to pick up the pieces of the broken plate. Meanwhile she sat down on the floor and silently started crying into her hands.<br>He threw the broken porcelain into the garbage and wiped his hands off on his shirt. Then he sighed and sat down next to the young woman. None of them said a word, all that could be heard were Mileys uneven sobs, which she tried to hold back but failed.  
>After a few minutes he took her shaking head and pulled her into a tight hug.<br>'I-I'm sorry…', she sobbed and rested his head down on his chest. 'I-I shouldn't have… I'm just sorry.'  
>'I know.', he whispered. 'I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have said what I said. It.. wasn't fair.'<br>She nodded and looked in his hazel eyes. 'I love you, you know?', she said and rested her head back on his chest again.  
>'I love you too.', he replied and stroke her hair absent-mindetly.<br>It was worth it. It was always worth it. Sometimes we just do forget.

**PPS.: You can follow and talk to me on twitter if you like (; /Anna_Fresh xo**


End file.
